Fifty shades rethought
by Trinity Johnson
Summary: AU what if when Christian finds out Ana is pregnant he forced her to leave she moves to new York but by some chance encounter they meet again after not speaking for two years...
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_I'll never forget that day, Everytime I go to sleep it replays in my head. I was careless, and because of it I lost my love, my life, my more.

* "I'm pregnant"

" Your what"

"I'm pregnant Christian. I'm sorry I know this is soon but..."

His face is covered in a mix of anger and fear I can tell what he's gonna say isn't what I'm gonna want to hear.

"Fuck Ana of course this is too soon. We've known each other five fucking minutes. I WANTED TO SHOW YOU THE WORLD"

My eyes begin to tear up. Damn hormones.

"Christian please don't yell at me" I try to hide my tears but they continue to stream down my face.

"Don't start with the fucking waterworks. FUCK. You know what get out I'm done go. Out. I will have Taylor drive you to your apartment I need to think."

I'm completely in shock. I knew he would be angry but I never expected this.

"Christian please." I plead with him, my legs feel like jello I don't know how I'm standing right now. It feels like my whole world is ending.

"Ana I said LEAVE, Just go."

I don't have the energy to hide my tears anymore I turn and run to the elevator, once inside I fall to the floor sitting there as my sobs rack my body. I can't believe this is happening. I hear the elevator ping telling me I made it to the garage but I don't care I just sit there until I hear a familiar voice bringing me out of my daze.

"Mrs. Grey I have been instructed by Mr. Grey to take you to ms. Kavanaghs apartment."

I stand up wipe the tears from my face and make a decision that changed my life forever.

"Taylor take me to sea tac". I pull my phone out to book a flight to Georgia. Right now I need my mom.

"But Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey said..." I know he can get in extreme trouble for disobeying christian but right now I could care less.

" Just do it Taylor" I yell as I climb into the back of the SUV.

"Yes ma'am"*

I walk from my bedroom to my son's. If I had only stayed in Seattle maybe Christian would have forgiven me and my sweet boy wouldn't be without his father.

Of course christian sends me money for Teddy and I every month. But he has never met his son. And tomorrow my whole reason for living turns two years old. I can't believe how much has changed, but I wouldn't trade it for anything my baby boy is my life. Do I wish things were different between christian and I of course my son deserves his father. But christian made his choice. Now I make mine.

Grace, Carrick, Mia, Kate, Ethan, and Elliot were all there for me through out my entire pregnancy. When Teddy was one I was offered a job in new York which I took. I now live in Manhattan, I work half the day at Grey publishing's new York office the other half of the day I work from home so I can be with Teddy. Everyone of the Grey's will be here tomorrow accept for Christian. Christian and I still haven't gotten a divorce, I don't want a divorce I don't know if its me being hopeful that maybe we will eventually get back together, or if it's just the pure fact that I don't want to be with Anyone but Christian. I stand in front of Teddy's crib and watch him sleep. He is Christians mini me, he has Christians copper curls and captivating grey eyes. He has my nose but everything else is Christian. I love my baby boy with everything in me. He's such a mommy's boy, every day when I come home from work he runs up to me and clings my me for the rest of the night. We have been attached at the hip since his birth. He has Christians face but my personality completely, he loves books, we sit in his rocking chair in his room every night and read until he falls asleep. Then I lay him in his crib and head to my room where I relive the night I lost the love of my life the minute my head hits the pillow.

I have to pick up the Grey's at the airport tomorrow at 8 am for Teddy's party which is Saturday. Kate and Elliot are staying a little while longer to visit with me and Teddy but everyone else is leaving Sunday to return to Seattle.

Grace tells me christian has returned to the way he was before we met. He's distant and cold, not at all the lively charismatic man i fell in love with. I leave my son's room to walk to my bedroom and get on my laptop and begin to make all of the final arrangements for Teddy's upcoming party.

 ** _Hey guys thank you for reading. please comment your ideas and suggestions and what you think of my story._** ** _thank you so much for all your support._** ** _T️️_**


	2. Chapter Two What a coincidence

I have read all of your comments, and I want to say one thing. thank you thank you thank you. Please continue to let me know what you think and any ideas or questions you have. To answer one of my commenters questions both of them have stayed faithful neither of them have been with someone else. Please continue to read and comment--T

CHAPTER TWO

I wake up to the sound of "Your Love Is King" booming from my cell phone. I look at my alarm clock and see it's only two am. Christian hasn't called me since Teddy had pneumonia. That was over six months ago. Why would he be calling me, and at two in the morning. I sit up and rub my groggy eyes.

"Christian?"

"An.. an.. Na." He's slurring his words together. He's drunk. But it's five am in Seattle where's Taylor why isn't Christian in bed or at work.

"Christian yes it's me are you okay?"

I ask, sitting up in the bed and turning on my lamp.

"I'm fine. You dont n.. need to worry. I have a question for you my beautiful Anastasia" he is making no sense at all.

"Christian, your drunk im going to hang up and you are gonna go to bed okay" I'm trying to reason with him he isn't safe with himself when he's drunk.

"Ana I need to ask you to do one thing for me before I go to bed" I hear him stumble and fall against a piece of furniture. "Shit."

"Okay christian what do you need" I ask just wanting to go back to sleep finally.

"I need you to tell my son I said happy birthday. Shit. TAYLOR." I hear him stumble a few more times before I hear Taylors voice in the back ground.

"Christian... Christian are you there?" The phone goes dead.

I WAKE UP to the sound of my alarm clock at six o'clock, before taking my morning shower I go to check on the birthday boy. I walk into his nursery and see him laying on his stomach, sprawled out with his copper curls covering his face. I walk over to his crib and move his curls to the side.

"Happy birthday my love." I lean over the side of the crib and kiss his forehead. I feel the threat of tears as I think of my phone call with his father earlier this morning.

"Daddy says happy birthday bug. I know he loves you, I just wish things were different. I know that if your daddy was just in your life that you have him wrapped around your little fingers just like mommy. Happy birthday baby boy" I say with tears beginning to form in my eyes. I walk into my room and close the door.

I run my hands through my shoulder length hair as I sink to the floor. I sit there as I cry and surrender finally as the sobs rack my body once more. No I can't be doing this I have to be strong for Teddy. I stand up wipe my tears, walk into my closet grab my clothes for the day and head for the ensuite bathroom.

As I massage the shampoo into my scalp I contemplate what life would be like if Christian hadn't made me leave. We would probably live in the house we bought by the water. Having weekly picnics in the meadow, contemplating having more children maybe a girl next time. Christian would die if we... Wait what am I doing daydreaming about something that will never happen. Christian and I are separated we have been for almost three years now. I know for Teddy's sake and mine too that i want us to rekindle our flame, but Christian despises me. He has since the day I told him I was pregnant.

I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and finish taking my shower. I get out and wrap one of my fuzzy towels on my head to dry my hair and walk over to the sink to grab my clothes. I get dressed and look at Teddy's baby monitor only to see him still fast asleep.

I walk back into the bathroom to examine myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans with my black wrapped shirt and my black heeled boots. Perfect, I take my last few minutes to apply some mascara eyeliner and nude lipstick. Lastly I straighten my hair and look in the mirror for the last time before waking up Teddy.

I walk into Teddy's room and lean over his crib and rub his back attempting to stir him from his slumber.

"Wake up bug. It's your birthday, you gotta wake up so we can go pick up Gammie, PopPop, Auntie K, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Mimi and Uncle Ethan. Happy birthday baby boy."

I'm about to just give up and pick him up when he begins to stir.

He rolls over and tired dazed and somewhat lost grey eyes look into mine. Oh my god, he looks more and more like Christian with every passing day.

"Mommy" he looks up at me and begins to get up. I assist him helping him stand up and I lift him out of his crib.

"Happy birthday bug, your a whole two years old now" I say as I kiss his forehead, I walk over to his closet and pick out his T-shirt and jeans for the day. His T-shirt says "I'm my mommy's Prince Charming" , I lay him down and change his pull up.

"Do you need to go potty bug?" I ask him before I put on his new pull up.

"Nuh uh" he says with as much sass as his little body can muster.

"If you need to go potty I need you to tell me baby, but are you ready to pick up Gammie PopPop Auntie K Uncle Elliot Aunt Mimi and Uncle Ethan they came to see you for your birthday?" I ask him as I grab his hand and help him stand up.

"Mimi an Gammie mama" he starts to get extremely exited.

"Yes baby they are here for your birthday bug".

"Birday?"

"Yes it's your birthday bug. Come on let's go get in the car and we can go get Gammie and Mimi" I say as we walk towards the coat closet, I grab his diaper bag and we walk out of our apartment and down the hall to the elevator.

"WAIT WAIT HOLD THE DOOR" I hear someone yell down the hallway, why does this voice sound so familiar. We don't know many of our neighbor's, and the ones we do are mostly female aside from Carson the man down the hall.

I let my curiosity get the best of me and I concede to my familiar strangers wishes I stand there holding the door as our mystery man runs down the hall. I look down at Teddy who is holding my hand just as the footsteps come to a stop Infront of me. I look up and I can't believe what I see.

"Anastasia?" I'm completely dumbfounded, and without words as I realize who my mystery man is.

"Christian.."

 ** _authors note:_** ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will let you know why christian is in the hotel that ana and Teddy live in within the next three or four days thank you so much and please don't hesitate to tell me how you feel about my story I need all the comments I can get_** ** _thank yoj_**


	3. chapter three- hope

.let me start off by saying one thing. If you don't like my story don't read it. One commenter in particular said "Is a basic level of grammar and consistent tense use to much to ask? I have absolutely no idea why this lame ass story has people squealing there's no finesse depth or plot to speak of. The characters are barely there they're utterly ooc get a beta if your going to continue this peice of shit this... Whatever it is someone who knows how to punctuate and has endless patience good grief." To everyone that doesn't like my story... Bite me I honestly don't care what you think. I'm two chapters in fuck off. To all of those who love my story. Thank you so much your reviews keep me writing. Speaking of writing I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I updated I found out I was pregnant a month ago and I miscarried two weeks ago. I didn't feel like writing I didn't even get up out of bed. I talked to a friend who happens to be a therapist and he helped me alot he thought writing would help me so here it goes.

Enjoy!!!

CHAPTER THREE

I'm at a complete loss for words. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. He's here, for what reasons I don't know, but I can only hope he is here because it's our sons birthday. Perhaps he wants to talk about us, he wants to be a family again.

*Or maybe he just wants a fuck buddy while he's in New York.*my subconscious snickers,i give her an evil look and a growl and she settles right down.

"Christian Wha... What are you doing here" I ask, I swallow attempting to regain control and ignore the extremely odviously sexual tension, if my son wasn't standing behind me I would jump home right here. I hear him clearly gulp as he scans his eyes up and down my body and I hear his breath hitch as I sink my teeth into my bottom lip.

*He feels it too!!!* My inner goddess picks up her fuck me heels and begins to slip them on. Inside I'm jumping for joy knowing that he feels it too. He clears his throat and begins to speak.

"I'm here on business I figured I would visit you and my son on his birthday I flew in yesterday morning, I tried to will myself to go to your apartment but I haven't seen you in so long I couldn't bring myself to do it. I figured I would go with my mother later today I would meet them and surprise you at the airport that's why I was racing for the elevator." He hasn't looked up at me with those beautiful lost grey eyes since he said he wanted to see us.

"Thats very sweet Christian I'm sure Teddy will love having you here for his birthday party." I say as I step back and let him in to the small metal box.

I need to talk to him about us. I want us together again, if not for us then at least for Teddy my son deserves his father.

"Christian when we have a minute tonight I need to talk to you" now or never, hopefully he agrees.

"Ana I have a few things I need to talk to you about as well. But not today, it's Teddy's day." He says as he looks down at his son and runs his hands through his copper curls. He bends down and picks him up and Teddy immediately wraps his arms around Christians neck and nuzzles his head into his shoulders.

"Daddy me missded you." I smile at my baby boy as he embraces his father.

"I missed you too son, and mommy. More than you will ever know." He looks up at me and there's something shining in his grey eyes. Hope, of us being a family again.


End file.
